This invention relates to a liquid dispenser and more particularly to a liquid dispenser of the type which is adapted to cooperate with an inverted open-topped container to dispense, upon actuation, a predetermined quantity of liquid.
There have been provided in the past many spirit dispensers for dispensing a predetermined quantity of spirit from a reservoir, for example, a bottle. The dispensers that have been available for dispensing from a supported inverted bottle or other remote source utilize valve means or spring diaphragms to regulate the quantity of fluid dispensed. Accordingly, many of the presently available types of dispensers dispense amounts of spirit which may vary over a wide range.
It is the principal object of this invention to provide a liquid dispenser which will overcome the disadvantages of the presently available dispensers.
It is another object of the invention to provide a liquid dispenser which may be manually actuable so as to automatically dispense a predetermined quantity of liquid and which is tamperproof until such quantity of liquid is completely dispensed.
Another object of the invention is to provide a liquid dispenser in which the liquid is dispensed under the influence of gravity.
Yet another object of the invention is the provision of a liquid dispenser which is manually actuable and provided with an electrically controlled valve operable through a single dispenser and replenishing cycle so as to dispense a precisely metered quantity of liquid with each activation of the dispenser.
Other objects and advantages will become readily apparent from the ensuing description.
In accordance with the invention there is provided a liquid dispenser comprising a metering chamber and a piston assembly selectively movable therein to vary the volume of said chamber; a supply chamber adapted for liquid communication with said metering chamber; a hollow valve body intermediate said supply and metering chambers including a first valve seat communicating with said supply chamber, a second valve seat communicating with said metering chamber and a liquid dispensing outlet; a valve member positioned within said valve body and actuable exteriorly thereof; control means for actuating said valve member including a valve lever and timing means operatively connected to said valve lever for controlling the operating cycle of said valve member, whereby during one operating cycle said valve member is actuated initially by said valve lever into a first position so as to close said first valve seat and permit communication between said second valve seat and said dispensing outlet and is maintained in said first position for a period of time sufficient to permit the emptying of said metering chamber through said dispensing outlet, said valve lever thereupon actuating said valve member into a second position so as to close said dispensing outlet and permit communication between said supply and metering chambers via said first and second valve seats and is maintained in said second position for a period of time sufficient to refill said metering chamber from said supply chamber.